


The Trouble with Being So Gosh Darn Manly

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: Future fic in which Dakin experiences first world problems and Irwin takes the piss





	The Trouble with Being So Gosh Darn Manly

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid not-quite-double drabble I wrote at 2 am as my introduction to the fandom. Just trying out the characters really. A silly situation that popped into my head when watching the film yesterday and I noticed in the Holocaust discussion scene that Dakin has a really strong 5 o'clock shadow. I remember a friend of mine in school had a full beard at 16 and it occurred to me that in later life that's only going to get thicker. This led to me imagining grwn up Dakin with a goatee and it sort of spiralled from there. Although I must say Dominic Cooper wears a beard very well IRL and the summary is already longer than the fic so yeah... have cutesy future fic.

Stuart comes downstairs cursing a blue streak.

“Fuck sake! Cut myself shaving. I’m going to look a right wally this morning.”

Tom spares half a glance from his newspaper as Stuart continues to moan about the state of his face.

“I only changed that razor blade last week. It’s ridiculous!”

“And here was I reading about Chechnya thinking there isn’t enough real drama in the world.”

“Har har. It’s all right for you. You probably didn’t even have to learn to shave until you were twenty five.”

Tom hides his amusement behind the paper. “Maybe you ought to grow a goatee.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’d look like George Michael.”

This time Tom can’t stifle his laugh at the thought. “Worried that George would be angry at you stealing his look? I wouldn’t worry, just tell him to chuck a couple of million into an account in the Canaries and I’m sure he’d give you the rights to the beard.”

“I can’t grow a beard, I’m a tax lawyer. People don’t trust tax lawyers who look like George Michael.” 

“I’m sorry? I thought you just implied that people trust tax lawyers of any sort.”

“Har fucking har. Sometimes I don’t know what I see in you.” He picks up his briefcase and kisses the top of Tom’s head.

“I love you.”

“Pick up razor blades on the way home?”

“Of course.”


End file.
